Hanabi to Eve
by BlueBlackButterfly
Summary: eve salah pahan dengan kedekatan antara Train dan Saya. fitc pertama di fandom ini. maaf author ganti penname. RnR


Black Cat punya Yabuki Kentaro, tapi Train nya punya Mugi.

Mugi : *nodong pistol ke Train*. Watashiwa Blue Cat

Train: *SWT*

Rate: T

Warning: Gaje, aneh, dan kawan -kawannya

Pair: TrainXEve sedikit TrainXSaya

(-^Thy^-)

.

.

.

Hari itu seorang pemuda dengan mata kucingnya mendecak kesal. Sudah setengah jam dia duduk di sebuah café untuk menunggu temannya, tapi orang yang ditunggu belum tampak batang hidungnya.

"Cih, kemana perempuan itu." Keluhnya.

Baru juga dia ingin keluar dari café itu, seorang perempuan dengan yukata putih bercorak Sakura memasuki cefe itu.

"Train-Kun, maaf menunggu, tadi aku harus membeli susu dulu untuk kucingku." Pemuda bernama Train itu Cuma mendengus."Train-kun, ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Train memandang perempuan yang sudah duduk didepannya sekarang

"Saya, aku mau minta tolong padamu." Perempuan itu memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti

"Apa?" sedikit gugup memenuhi perasaan pemuda bermata kucing itu.

"Lusa Eve berulang tahun, bantu aku mencarikan hadiah untuknya." Train memasang mata Cat Eyes nya. Membuat Saya terkikih geli.

"Wah, ternyata dia ulang tahun ya, hmmmm baiklah akan aku bantu, apa kau tahu dia suka apa?" Saya memajukan wajahnya kearah Train, dia tahu temannya ini menyukai Eve, seorang perempuan mungil yang sangat sering Train panggil 'Hime' Itu. tapi dasar pemuda yang memiliki julukan 'Black Cat' itu tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengatakannya

"Itu…, aku tak tahu, makanya aku minta bantuanmu." Jawab Train sambil menggaruk tengkuknya

"Apa dia suka barang-barang mewah, seperti kalung, atau sejenisnya?" Tanya Saya, seingatnya perempuan itu memiliki kesukaan dengan barang-barang seperti itu. walaupun tidak dipungkirin dia termasuk perempuan itu.

"Hmmm, dia tidak menyukai barang seperti itu, tapi dia suka sekali membaca buku." Ujar Train.

"Ya sudah, belikan saja buku." Saran Saya dengan entengnya.

Seorang pelayan café mendekat kearah kedua orang itu, pelayan itu tersenyum ramah.

"Mau pesan apa?" Train yang memang sudah setengan jam menunggu Saya dan menghabiskan banyak Onigiri dan berbotol Susu segar tidak memesan apa-apa lagi.

"Aku pesan segelas susu hangat." Ujar Saya semangat, Train tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu, dia dan Saya memang menyukai minuman itu. mata kucing Train mengamati pelayan itu, setelah pelayan itu pergi, Train mulai memasang wajah super malasnya kearah Saya.

"Tolonglah Saya, aku mohon, bantu aku, aku mau memberikannya hadia tak ternilai harganya, kalau Cuma buku dia sendiri bisa membeli nya." Train menaruh dagunya ke atas meja, dengan tampang seperti itu membuat Saya menahan diri untuk tidak melempar sebuah gelas kearah Train

"Lusa ada festifal Hanabi, aku suka Hanabi, semua orang juga suka, aku rasa Eve pasti juga suka." Saya tambah mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Train dengan sebuah seringai mengembang dari sudut bibir perempuan berambut pendek itu.

"Hanabi, boleh juga." Train membalas sringaian Saya dengan seringaian ala kucingnya (?)

Di toko buku seberang café Train dan Saya bertemu, terlihat seorang perempuan berambut blonde panjang dengan mata merah menatap Train dan Saya dengan jarak wajah mereka yang dibilang sangat dekat itu.

"Train." Ujar perempuan itu, sambil meninggalkan toko buku tersebut.

(-^Thy^-)

.

.

.

"Hei Hime-chan, apa nanti kau punya acara." Train memandang perempuan didepannya sekarang, perempuan itu tak balas memandang, dia masih asik dengan bukunya yang berjudul TAMAYA di cover depannya.

"Tidak." Jawap perempuan itu, Train mengerutkan alisnya mendengar jawaban perempuan itu.  
"Hime-chan, ak…, aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan, bagai mana, kau mau ya?" tetap perempuan itu tidak memandangnya, malah dia tak menjawab pertanyaan Train.

"Hime-chan." Perempuan itu akhirnya menoleh, Train seperti tersentrum di daerah perutnya. Mata tajam perempuan itu membuat hatinya berdetak.

"Aku ada janji dengan Sven," Jawab Eve santai, tak dilepaskannya buku di pangkuannya itu sedikitpun

TRIT…TRIT…

Ponsel Train berbunyi, di lihatnya layar di ponsel itu. 'Saya' dengan tergesa-gesa di pencetnya tombol hijau di ponselnya, lalu mendekatkan speker ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Mosi-mosi Saya. Ada apa?" Eve yang mendengar nama Saya di sebut oleh Train tadi, memandang pemuda itu dari balik buku yang dia baca.

"Kau dimana Train-kun, aku sudah di festifal, cepat bawa Eve kemari, sebentar lagi hanabinya mau di mulai." Ujar Saya yang menjerit-jerit kearah ponselnya, karena perempuan beryukata itu sedang berada di tempat festifal yang tentunya sangat ramai saat ini, membuat dia harus menjerit tak jelas agar Train bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Tunggu aku, aku akan segera kesana. Kau di mananya?"

"Di atas gedung yang dekat dengan tempat festifal, cepatlah kemari, jangan lupa bawa Eve." Hubungan terputus. Train menatap Eve yang juga menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Eve dengan dahi mengerut

"Ayo ikut aku, tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya." Train langsung menarik lengan Eve, perempuan itu hanya memberontak, Train terus membawa Eve berlari kearah festifal, terus-dan terus. Sampai di atas sebuah gedung, di berhenti sambil mengatur napasnya begitu pula dengan Eve.

"Tepat waktu." Ujarnya

DUAR…. TUING… DUAR…

"Hanabi." Ujar Eve dengan mata yang berbinar. Train tersenyum melihatnya

"Kau suka, Eve." Seorang perempuan dengan yukata putih bercorak hanabi keluar dari persembunyiannya, wanita itu langsung memasang wajah termanisnya kearah Eve yang menatapnya cemberut.

"Hai Eve, aku Saya, teman dekat Train, apa kau suka hanabinya? Oh iya, selamat ulang tahun Eve, ini hadiah dari ku." Saya mendekat, diulurkannya sebuah kotak kearah Eve. Dengan ragu Eve menerimanya.

"Kau teman Train?" Tanya Eve dengan hati-hati, dia takut salah dengar tadi. Saya mengangguk.

"Bukalah hadiah dariku," Di bukanya hadiah dari Saya, sebuah yukata Hitam bercorak kucing putih(?).

"Terima kasih." Ujar Eve.

"Dan yang disana itu hadiah dari Train." Saya menunjuk kearah langit yang masih ditaburi Hanabi, membuat langit malam itu sangat indah. Mata merah Eve menatap Train yang tersipu.

"Terimakasih Train." Ujar Eve.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, ada janji sih." Saya meninggalkan Train dan Eve berdua saja diatas gedung itu. dengan langkah riang dia berjalan sambil ditemani kucing berwarna putih yang entah dari mana asalnya *di gebuki*. Hanabi itu berhenti, membuat suasanan menjadi gelap kembali, Cuma sinar bulan purnama yang menerangi Train dan Eve saat itu.

"Hime-chan, kau suka kadoku?" Ujar Train gugup. Eve mengagguk

"Hime-chan, ak-aku suka Hime-chan,"

BLUSH

Wajah Eve memerah, sebenarnya dia juga menyukai pemuda didepannya itu, tapi karena takut dan dia mengira Train sudah punya pacar yaitu Saya, itu membuat Eve menahan perasaanya.

"Itu, aku juga." Ujar Eve sambil tersenyum lembut, jarang sekali perempuan itu menunjukan ekspresinya seperti sekarang.

TUING… DUAR

Hanabi kedua diledakan kembali, sebuah ciuman hangat mewarnai hanabi malam itu, membuat dua manusia yang saling mencintai itu terbuai akan malam yang indah itu.

.

.

.

FIN

Pendek, gaje, aneh, alur cepat, dll, hehehe…, maaf kalau fict ini gaje banget, Mugi baru di fandom black cat dan ini fict pertama Mugi di fandom ini, jadi masih sangat kaku untuk menulis fict di fandom ini,*Nyengir*. Silahkan Flame kalau memang perlu, tapi yang membangun,

REVIEW PLEASE ^^.


End file.
